


Poetry

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Language, Literature, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: I loved like sea washes beaches,pushed by earth and pulled by moon,and found it in my heart’s deepest reaches.But once, I was swayed by monsoonfor I hadn’t yet learn I was ship not sea,caught easily by changes of weather.I drifted aimlessly where I could not see,looking at cloudy skies for stars and feathers—[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 1





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with my headcanon that [Jack is the English major of the family and knows a bunch of languages](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/post/632717242347421696/my-headcanon-is-that-jacks-the-englishhumanities).

His brothers and the twins looked up from the quiet duel between Yūsei and Leo taking place on the garage floor, and all but one gave the king weird looks where he sat on the couch, a paperback book in hand and his long legs crossed at the ankles.

“You know we’d understand you better if you spoke Japanese, right?” Crow asked, an orange brow raised in confusion. “Yūsei, you get anything he said?” 

The crab shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know English all too well,” he replied. “I only caught ‘sea’ and ‘stars,’ but nothing else.”

Jack let out a snort, huffing. 

Of course, they wouldn’t get it; he didn’t want them to understand, just for them to have heard. It had been on his mind for quite some time, but it was incomplete. He hadn’t figured out how to continue it, or to finish it. He wasn’t even sure if it was meant to be anything but a confession of some sorts, one he had yet to voice in his native tongue. It wasn’t as if he needed to because somehow, he received forgiveness regardless and was welcomed back with open arms. _That_ , Jack didn’t understand fully, and he had been left falling short since. It would be pathetic if an unfinished poem, unheard and unspoken, was all he could give to make up for it, so at least now, it was only unfinished. 

“It’s a poem,” Jack lied with a bit of snark, waving his book a little. “Recitation is difficult, you know.”

“A poem?” Leo asked. “I didn’t get it either, but it _did_ sound nice! Was it about dueling?”

That made Crow snicker, patting the top of the boy’s head. “Only got dueling in here, don’t you?” he asked. The bird paused. “Do people make poems about dueling?”

“Don’t people make poetry for everything?” Yūsei commented, holding his hands parallel to each other. “Like how they make boxes for everything?”

Jack wanted to hit himself in the face. Of course only a crab could compare poetry to boxes. “My brilliance is wasted on you,” he said, rolling his eyes. “The two of you,” he added. “Stick with what you’re good at. It’s definitely not poetry.”

Crow stuck his tongue out to spite the king, but he didn’t make any arguments, turning back to the cards laid out. “Get back to playing,” he said. “I wanna go next. Get ready to eat my dust, Yūsei.”

“You make it sound like I’m going to lose!” Leo shouted, pouting. “I’m getting better at dueling every day. I might actually beat Yūsei this time!”

Yūsei smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “You’re confident today,” he said.

“You bet! Watch me!”

Jack pulled away from the conversation at that point, going back to his book, _The Old Man and the Sea_. American literature, 20th century, Hemingway’s last major work. There was a tug at his coat sleeve, and he turned to his side. 

It was Luna who had been quiet since Jack recited the poem, and she was hiding a smile only the king could see, using a hand to block her brother, Yūsei, and Crow from seeing. She was kneeling on the couch cushion, beckoning for Jack to lean down. He did so, his turn to be confused, and the girl whispered into his ear. “I won’t tell them, but you should,” she said before she pulled back, her smile wider than before.

Jack felt his face warm and growing hotter, his skin burning like he was being lit on fire, and his mouth fell open, his brain unable to form any words. He had never thought about the possibility that anyone else in their circle was fluent like he was. Then he remembered that Luna was a duel _prodigy_ at the age of three. He never considered that her intelligence might not have stopped at dueling.

“I—” 

He didn’t know what to say; he’d been caught, and he couldn’t lie to Luna now. She saw all his cards, and she knew it, giving the king a wink. 

So Jack did the only thing he could: he stuck his nose back in his book, not even daring to acknowledge what just happened. His face was still warm, and though he was seeing the words, he was unable to take anything in properly, eyes skimming every line to pretend he was actually reading. For his pride’s sake, Luna didn’t say anything else, slipping off the couch and returning to her brother’s side as if she had never left.

 _One day,_ Jack found himself thinking, despite his initial reaction, _I will tell them._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/post/635825848152457216/a-kizunashipping-short-poetry-i-loved-like-the)
> 
> Follow me on my YGO blog!: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/)


End file.
